The Love of a Princess
by Jaylia
Summary: Amelia is a bit depressed. Being a Princess means not getting out so much. She is mostly sad because Zelgadis hasn't visited her like he said he would... ZA


theloveofaprincess "I call him and he doesn't come... when will he be here?" Amelia, Princess of Seyruun, was leaning on her windowsill, looking out her window. 

It seemed like everyone dear to her was gone. Lina and Gourry went to the Dark Star's world to find good food. Filia stayed in the outer world, as did Zelgadis, searching for his cure. Her father was dealing with his duties, not having much time for her. She wouldn't even mind Xellos' company at this time. 

A tear slid down her face, which turned it to many more tears. She slid to the ground, and let herself cry. 

"Zelgadis-san... you said you'd visit." She said while sobbing. 

She heard a knock on her door and she immediately dried her tears and put on her best voice. 

"Who's there?" She asked. 

"Princess, Its Captain Diego. An important letter came in for you. May I step in?" A booming man's voice sounded. 

"Come in." Amelia answered. 

The Captain of the Guards walked in; bowing before her then handed her the letter. She quickly took the letter opening it up. 

Amelia, 

I'm currently living in Dunedin. I finally found my cure there, but no one told me the consequences. It seems that I will only be able to live for another 3 months. By the time you get this 2 months will have passed. I was hoping I would be able to see you before I died. Maybe you could cheer me up like you normally do. Please come here, Amelia... I need you... 

Zelgadis 

"Oh my..." Amelia put her hand to her mouth. She dropped the letter. 

"Princess Amelia. Are you alright?" Diego walked over to her side. 

"Leave me alone please..." Amelia murmured. 

"H-Hai!" Diego left, shutting the door behind him softly. 

Amelia waited till she hadn't heard his footsteps anymore and got up and packed a small bag for herself. She knew that her father wouldn't let her go, but she had to go. And no one was going to stop her. She strapped her bag to her back and took off with a Raywing spell.   


"Zelgadis-san." An elderly woman stepped in the room of Zelgadis Greywers worriedly. 

"She'll be here," Zelgadis said weakly. "I'm sure of it." 

"Maybe you should stop thinking about it and rest." The lady said. She placed a glass of coffee by Zel's bed stand. 

"You know you shouldn't be drinking that coffee." She said, leaving the room. 

"She'll be here..." Zelgadis closed his eyes and went to sleep with a smile on his face. 

This conversation happened every day. Zelgadis's life energy was going away every second that he breathed. He was losing hope in Amelia coming to visiting him. He was also regretting all the times he was too busy caring about his cure, when he should be paying attention to Amelia's love for him.   


"I'm here to see Zelgadis-san. Please let me see him!" A voice was echoing through Zelgadis's mind. 

"He cannot have visitors." The elderly lady answered the desperate girl at the door. 

"My name is Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun! He asked me to come!" The girl replied. 

"Amelia...??" The lady widened her eyes in surprise. 

"Amelia!" Zelgadis sat up in his bed, looking around wildly. 

"Come this way." He heard the widowed lady, Mrs. Sakenen, lead Amelia towards his room. 

"It's not a dream..." He said softly, his eyes widening. Zelgadis turned his head to the doorway, seeing Amelia standing there, her eyebrows furrowed with worry. 

"Z-Zelgadis-san?" She asked. He voice was a whisper and could barely be heard. Amelia looked at him. He was frail which made her burst into tears. She ran towards him, hugging him. 

"Z-Zelgadis-san... Gomen nasai!" She exclaimed. "I had trouble dodging the guards that came after me and such. I'm sorry it took so long... I really wanted to be with you!" She sobbed. 

Zelgadis smiled and patted her on her back. "It's all right... It's all right." 

"Don't go Zelgadis-san... I want you to stay!" Amelia looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. 

"Now it's my turn to say sorry. If I weren't so caught up in getting a cure, maybe things would have been different." Zelgadis said soothingly. 

Amelia reached up and placed her hand on the side of his face. "You're skin is soft..." She murmured with a slight smile. She remembered that even though this was a sad event for her, it was even worse for Zelgadis. 

"I think so too," He said laughed then told her softly: "You've grown into a beautiful woman... no make that Princess." 

They talked for a few hours about Zelgadis's journeys and Amelia's life as a Princess. Since she had turned 18, she had more duties as a Princess of Seyruun than usual. As they talked, Amelia admired Zelgadis' bright and happy face. Finding his cure did a lot to his attitude. Though he was still serious, he actually laughed at the jokes she told. 

Amelia brought out a camera, sometime during the day and took pictures. A few of Zelgadis and Mrs. Sakenen, but mostly some of Zelgadis. She had one picture left to take and wanted it to be of Zelgadis, but Mrs. Sakenen took the camera with a smile. 

"Amelia-chan. Wouldn't it be nice to have a picture of Zelgadis and yourself together?" She asked softly. 

"But I have pictures of Zelgadis and myself together." Amelia started to protest. Then she thought, 'Correction… it's of us and Lina-san and Gourry-san. 

"Sure… I'd like that." She smiled and inched closer to Zelgadis. 

Mrs. Sakenen snapped the picture of the smiling couple, then handed Amelia back the camera. 

"Would you like to sleep in this room with your koibito tonight?" Mrs. Sakenen walked in the room, asking Amelia kindly. 

"K-Koibito?! Anou… Zelgadis-san and I-" She was cut off by Zelgadis. 

"She could stay here the night. I'm sure you have something she could sleep on?" He asked Mrs. Sakenen. 

Mrs. Sakenen smiled. "Alright. I'll get it ready for you, Amelia-chan." The lady already like Amelia, seeing how nice and polite she was, though she occasionally spilled tea. 

When she left, Zelgadis spoke up before Amelia could. 

"Amelia… Remember when you gave me your Heroine of Justice bracelet? I had a strong urge to kiss you right then and there and stay with you forever and protect you. But I knew I couldn't. The people of Seyruun wouldn't let someone who looked like a freak marry their princess." 

Amelia opened her mouth to speak, but Zelgadis placed his finger on her mouth, not letting her. "I've always regretted it, and spite the fact I wanted to go to you and make it up, I decided to find my cure instead. When I found out my cure, I was greedy and I cured myself with out finding out the consequences." 

Amelia started to cry silently, all over again. "Shimatta… I didn't want to make you cry." Zelgadis said, frowning. 

Amelia smiled through her tears. "No Zelgadis-san… It's OK." 

Zelgadis lift his hand to her face, wiping her tears. He then leaned forward and before he kissed her whispered: "I love you… Amelia." 

He then sealed it with a kiss, kissing her with all the love he had for her. Amelia's eyes widened at first, then slowly closed, a light blush appearing over the bridge of her nose. Mrs. Sakenen started to walk through the door, but stopped when she saw them kissing. She leaned on the wall next to the door, with a sigh. 

She reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a heart shaped locket, a picture inside. It was a picture of her and her late husband. The picture showed the cute couple that looked slightly like Amelia and Zelgadis. 

Amelia didn't end up sleeping where Mrs. Sakenen had placed a place for her. Instead she slept with her head near the crook of his neck and slightly sitting/laying on his bed. The next morning Mrs. Sakenen walked in the room, Zelgadis and Amelia still sleeping. She quickly woke Amelia up. 

"Amelia-chan. Zelgadis-san will not make it past ten minutes after he wakes up." She said solemnly, yet firmly. 

Amelia frowned, her lip quivering. "How can you say that?! Zelgadis-san will make it! I'll cast a resurrection spell and he'll make it! I just know he will!" She exclaimed. 

"No… Amelia-chan. It's Zelgadis-san' time. He'll wait for you up there." Mrs. Sakenen shook her head sadly. 

She held out her arms and Amelia immediately went to her for comfort. She was just eighteen. So many of her loved ones died in her past eighteen years and now Zelgadis? Her shoulders shook as she buried her face in the motherly like woman's shoulder. Thirty seconds past and Amelia stepped back, wiping her tears. 

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to cry like that." She apologized. 

"It's alright Amelia-chan…" Mrs. Sakenen smiled softly, reminding Amelia of her own mother. 

Mrs. Sakenen offered Amelia to have some tea, which Amelia agreed to. Amelia let the tea soothe her. 

"Amelia-chan? You are Princess of Seyruun? How is it? It must be nice." Mrs. Sakenen said, starting a conversation. 

"It's alright. It's not as much fun as it used to be." Amelia answered thoughtfully. 

"Ah… but it's every girls dream to be a princess and have a handsome prince on a white horse." Mrs. Sakenen said. 

"I've heard that… Huh? Zelgadis-san!!" Amelia had a feeling rush over her that she didn't recognize, but she knew something was happening to Zelgadis. 

She and Mrs. Sakenen both hurried up and ran into the room. Zelgadis was awake, but having a coughing fit and seemed to be in a lot of pain. 

"Zelgadis-san! Hang on!" Amelia exclaimed, raising her hands above her head to cast a resurrection spell. 

Zelgadis reached up and took her hand. "It won't work. I don't know why but it won't work." 

"Why? Why Zelgadis-san?" Amelia's face was clouded with worry. 

"Amelia don't fret… it'll cause wrinkles at an early age." Zelgadis said, trying to cheer her up. 

"Zelgadis-san…" Amelia struggled to smile, but couldn't. 

"Amelia… Promise me…" Zelgadis squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to keep from screaming because of all the pain. 

"Promise me… you'll rule Seyruun like you are supposed to." He couched out. 

"And that you'll… marry a handsome prince… And you'll live happily ever after…" 

"Zelgadis-san… please don't ask me that." Amelia said, hugging her self with her bangs covering her eyes. 

"I understand." He relaxed the pain seemingly disappearing. 

Amelia knew what was going to happen next. She couldn't bear to watch, but she looked up anyway. 

"I love you…. Amelia…" Zelgadis lifted his hand to Amelia's face. "Sayonara…" 

Amelia let her tears stream down Zelgadis's hand and lifted her hand up to clasp his. "I love you too… Zelgadis-san." 

Zelgadis smiled then his hand went limp. Though she didn't want to believe it, he was dead. She fell to her knees, burying her head in Zelgadis' chest. Mrs. Sakenen watched her, but said nothing. She knew what happened and knew that Amelia needed time alone. 

Four years later, Amelia was married. By the law she had to be married before she reached the age of 20. The neighboring Prince Zachary of Spectrum was delighted to hear of their arranged marriage. Amelia never had a child of his. It turned out that she would never be able to bear children. 

She 'justicefully' suggested that they adopt an orphan. It was a tough decision, since there were so many children to pick from and since Prince Zachary didn't want to adopt at first. She finally picked a boy, who resembled Zelgadis and re-named him, Zamel, putting together hers and Zelgadis's names. 

Amelia had a smile on her face and a happy heart when Zamel came home with them. She felt as if Zelgadis was smiling down on her from above.   



End file.
